looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of an Area Code Isue
Plot When Daffy finds a stray dog in Joshes yard he tells Josh. Josh decides to call the pet shop to ask about the stray dog. He gets a special information tone and a recording telling him to dial in the area code. Bugs who was with him tells him that the city got a new area code which was changed from 555 to 936. Josh gets upset about it and trys to call other numbers but is not able to get through. Josh decides to go ask Wile E. Coyote if he can help him try to remember the code. But instead they end up going to McDonald's instead. Back at Bugs's house Josh and Wile E. join them for dinner and Josh hears on the raidio that Bill Gates would be calling the number 555-680-6751 which was Bugs's number. Josh gets exited until the phone does not ring. Bugs reminds him about the different area code causing Josh to call the radio station but gets the SIT tone and recording again. The next day wile Josh was writing down some plans Daffy comes out of the shower and is complaining because he is not able to call Tina. Josh decides to call the phone company instead but still can't go through. He gets angry at the phone and strangles it. Bugs decides to help out. He visits the phone company and asks then to make calling eaier for Josh and Daffy and it works. Cast Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote Teleram as Daffy Duck and The Phone Man MrJoshbumstead as Himself and Radio Announcer KitKat1894 as The Telephone Recordings Quotes (Josh calls the pet store but gets a special information tone) Recording: Were sorry. Your call can not be completed as dialed. Please dail a one or a zero and then dial in the area code of the number you are calling. This is a recording. Josh: Area code? But the pet shop is located here in Acme Acres. Bugs: The city does not have the 555 code any more. They changed it to 936. Josh: 936!? I can't remember that! Daffy: Sure you can. Josh: Go away, I got a big problem to work out. Daffy: Geez, I'm only trying to help. ---- Wile E. Coyote: You simply need to get trying to break through the phone lives and have fun. Josh: I do? Wile: Sure. Lets go have fun boy. Josh: Okay Wiley. Lets go do that! (laughs) ---- Radio announcer: We will now be calling the lucky winner. 555-648-9962 Josh: Thats your number Bugs! Man on radio: Hello? Bugs: Eh.......... Josh: What!? Bugs: Remember our new area code. Josh: Okay if they don't think Bugs is a winner I'm calling the radio station! (Josh dials the phone and gets the SIT tone again) Recording: Were sorry............ (Daffy laughs as the recording contenues) Josh: Oh, knock it off! ---- Daffy: (crying) Josh: Why are you crying? Daffy: I just tried calling Tina and I got that beeping tone and a recording too. Josh: Ha I knew I'm not the only one! Bugs: Can you guys just drop it! Josh: You know. I'm sick of having to deal with this. I'm calling the phone company. (Josh dials the phone and gets the SIT tone again) Recording: The number you've dialed is not in service. (The phone then gets a fast busy signal) Josh: WHY YOU LITTLE...!!!! (he strangles the phone) Daffy: Josh no! Your hands are to weak! (Daffy takes the phone from Josh and then he strangles it) Josh: Give me that phone!!!! more TBA Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Comedy Category:Hilarious